Be Awed by the Beauty of Prowess
by TaeRiNftw
Summary: A two-shot story about Kie Ichi [OC] and Keigo Atobe. It all started at the assembly Freshman Year. What does it take for the two to officially be together Senior Year? [Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything Prince of Tennis related. I ONLY OWN my OC, Kie Ichi.]
1. Chapter 1

**I had this Keigo Atobe two-part story typed up and ready long ago but it disappeared in the system. I honestly thought I had published this but I guess I left this in the Doc Manager, never got published and was deleted by the system over time.**

 **Now, I have taken the time to re-write this short and added some new content to this. Basically, both parts has been published at the same time so there won't be any waiting. :)**

 ***I do not own Prince of Tennis. The only thing I own is my OC for this two shot, Kie Ichi.**

* * *

 _~The Beginning, Freshman Year~_

"Tch. Who the hell does this guy think he is!? Huuh!?" Shishido-san said in annoyance as he crossed his arms.

Gakuto-san did the same as he glared at a male student who stood over the auditorium stage. "No clue but he sure is a cocky kid. That bastard."

I looked at my two friends and let out a heavy sigh. "Don't worry about it guys. He's probably just blabbering his mouth since we're all Freshman's. I mean, he's a Freshman as well so maybe he's saying this to overcome Freshman fear?" I questioned my last statement, hoping to reassure my friends.

Unfortunately, it didn't work. Shishido-san clicked his tongue and looked at me, "But Kie, aren't you at least annoyed from what he said!? Being King of Hyotei? YEAH RIGHT!"

The three of us entered Hyotei Acadaemy as Freshman's and all the students were called for an assembly. At that time, we didn't know what was going on but then, a boy my age stepped up to the front and gave a speech about how he'll be the "King of Hyotei". This obviously annoyed Shishido-san and Gakuto-san which is why they reacted like that.

The guy who claimed to be our King is Keigo Atobe-kun. I'm not sure what kind of trick he's trying to pull, but I'm not buying it as well. I mean, why say such stuff if it's not possible to happen?

"I just want to give this guy a piece of my mind. Who does Atobe think he is!?" Gakuto-san said as he raised his fist in the air.

Letting out another sigh, I grabbed their arms and dragged them out of the auditorium while they protested.

"Oi! Kie! Let go of me!" Shishido-san shouted.

"You don't have to drag us!" Gakuto-san shouted as well.

Once we were at a distance from the auditorium, I let go of my friends and glared at them. "You two aren't behaving so I had to drag you out. Let's just forget about Atobe-kun and focus on something else. Alright?"

Gakuto-san let out a sigh and scratched his forehead. "Kie-chan, you're too nice. Always trying to change the subject when something negative is happening."

"Yeah. If it wasn't for you, we probably would've started a fight with that guy." Shishido-san said as he relaxed his tense body and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

I couldn't help but to laugh. It was true, if I wasn't there, something bad might've happen between the three of them. "Is it a crime to be nice?" I asked the two while holding up a 'peace' sign.

"Nope. It's not a crime. Just stay being awesome Kie-chan." Gakuto-san said as he joined Shishido-san in wrapping an arm on the other side of me.

They both flashed a cheesy grin towards me while I smiled back. Soon, the bell rang and my friends let go of me. "Well, We'll see you later Kie. We're trying out for the Boy's Tennis team!" Shishido-san said with pride.

"Yeah! Let's just hope we don't see his disgusting face there." Gakuto-san added with a frown.

I placed my palm to my forehead and sighed. _These two..._

"What are you going to do Kie?" Shisido-san asked.

"Cheerleading?" Gakuto-san added.

I nodded my head and flashed a grin towards them. "You bet! Tryouts are starting now. So I'm going there while you two head to the Tennis Courts."

With that, the three of us high-five each other and went our separate ways for the afternoon. "Later" They both said to me. "See you guys in a bit!" I waved as I started running towards the gymnasium which was located on the opposite side of the school.

I was probably speeding down the empty hallways but it was a good thing because nothing can slow me down. _If I don't make it, then they won't let me try out!_ _I got to hurry!_ I picked up my pace and turned the corner of the corridor.

"Oof!"

I had hit something once I turned the corner and a yelp escaped my mouth. I stumbled a bit but lost my balance and I was going to hit the floor. "Aah!" I closed my eyes, expecting an impact on the ground but something grabbed onto my waist, preventing me from hitting the ground.

"You should be careful next time." I heard a masculine voice say.

With my eyes still shut, I slowly opened them to see who it was. Surprisingly, I was saved by none other than the "King of Hyotei" himself. I couldn't help but to blush. His face was pretty close to mine. "Keigo...Atobe-kun..." I said his name quietly.

He had a charming look on his face. His onyx eyes sparked and his purple-black hair was nice and sleek. One feature about him that would be unforgettable is a tiny mole below his right eye that makes him seem handsome.

 _*ba-dump* *ba-dump* *ba-dump*_

I could feel my heart rate increasing massively. His arm was still wrapped around my waist as he continued to hold me in a ballroom dipping position. I could feel my face flushing as I immediately stood up in a panic.

"Ah! I-I'm so sorry. I-I wasn't p-paying attention to where I was g-going!" I stuttered an apology as I bowed towards him.

I don't know how, but with my head lowered, I could tell that he was smirking. "No need to apologize." He bent down, placed a finger on my chin and lift my head up to eye level. Looking at his face, I could see the devious smirk which caused me to flush even more. "I see you're a freshman as well."

My eyes wandered around, avoiding eye contact with Atobe-kun. "Y-Yeah...My name is Kie Ichi..." I introduced myself nervously.

He raised an eyebrow as he studied my face. "Kie Ichi huh?" He moved his hand away and held his chin with his fingers. "I'm sure you already know my name. Ore-sama will remember your name."

I swallowed my saliva nervously. "You were the one who gave that speech at the Freshman assembly." I said, looking at Atobe-kun with my eyes narrowed.

His smirk grew wider, "Ah? I see." He crossed his arms and flashed his bright whites. "Don't worry about my speech. You'll thank me real soon."

"Eh?" I looked at Atobe-kun in confusion. "I will?" _What does he mean?_

"Yes. You will. You will be awed by my prowess soon." Atobe-kun said as he started walking past me. He walked a couple of feet but stopped and turned towards me. "Be sure to remember who the King of Hyotei is. And be sure to remember my name too." He winked at wink and turned back around.

I stood there, dumbfounded at what just happened. I could feel my face changing color and my ears getting hot. _W-Why did I find Atobe-kun attractive? Why was he the one I ended up bumping into? Oh man...if Shishido-san and Gakuto-san witnessed this, they wouldn't put an end to it..._

The second afternoon bell rang which brought me out of my thoughts. "Oh no! The auditions!" I shouted as I ran off at top speed once again.

* * *

I finally made it to the gymnasium and I stood near a crowd of girls, catching my breath. There were many Freshman girls like me standing in a single line by the crowd of cheerleaders. Some of the girls were dismissed from the spot, they didn't even had a chance to tryout yet.

As soon as I fixed my stamina and caught my breath, I approached the Cheerleaders and spoke to them.

"Excuse me. Is it too late to audition for the Cheerleader Squad?" I asked.

The gang of girls stopped their chatter and then glared at me. They all didn't seem to have a nice look on their faces. One of them spoke up in a nasty attitude. "It depends on us. You planning on auditioning?"

I nodded my head and smiled towards her. "Yes. Can I audition?"

The girl took one good look at me. She then looked at her circle of friends and they all started laughing. My smile turned into a frown as I raised an eyebrow and looked at them in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"I don't think you can make it on the team." Said the girl as she kept laughing.

I was starting to feel irritated but I tried not to show my emotion. "Why would you say that? I didn't even get to show off my skills yet."

She stopped laughing and crossed her arms. "I don't need you to. I can tell you're not as good as I am just by looking at you. There is no way you can be like us."

Now, it was my turn to cross my arms and glare at her. _She's really ticking me off._ "How are you sure that I won't be fit for the team?" I questioned sternly. I'm pretty sure she can tell that I was getting annoyed.

"That's because I can pick anyone I like and don't have to pick people I don't like." She said with an ugly smirk.

I balled my fists and tried to relax from losing my temper. I may be a nice person, but I do have a short temper. "I'm guessing you somehow don't like me. Did I do anything to offend you?"

"Nope. I just don't like your face." She said bluntly with an evil smile and flicked her fingers at my forehead.

I tightened my fist even more, digging my nails into my skin to prevent myself from showing signs of anger. "Who is your captain?" I asked as politely as I could.

The girl then let out a laugh and pointed at herself. "Why, that's me silly. I'm the Cheerleader Captain. I say who goes and I say you're a no go. Now, get lost loser!" She held up an 'L' sign with her fingers on her forehead as he posse did the same.

Without any protest, I turned around and stomped out of the gymnasium. I walked around the hallways angry and teary eyed. My mind was swarmed with negative thoughts:

 _How rude! How snobby! How annoying! How stupid! No point in joining a club if the girls are going to be like that._

"Maybe I should've joined the tennis club with Shishido-san and Gakuto-san..." I said to myself quiet.

I had stopped walking and looked to my right. I noticed that I was standing next to the Student Council room. They had a cork board on the side which announces school events or news. There, I read something on the board that caused my eyes to widen.

 _ **Welcome Our New Student Council President, Atobe Keigo!**_

 _Atobe-kun? The Student Council President?_ _How is he able to take this position? We just started our first year at Hyotei today! How is he able to get away with this? Is Atobe-kun really capable of being the 'King'?_

I started roaming around the school again and after passing by some students, I couldn't help but to overhear their conversation,

" _Hey! You heard that guy bought new gear for this school right?"_

 _"I heard! He donated lots of expensive items for our school Cafe, Fitness Center, Sports equipment and more!"_

 _"Seriously! That Atobe person is one rich person man!"_

My eyes widened at the mention of Atobe-kun's name. He did all of this? Seriously? Why? Why is Atobe doing all this for the school? Is he really slowly becoming the 'King of Hyotei'?

I could feel my heart beating fast. A slight flush crossed my cheeks. _Atobe-kun actually seems like a really nice guy. It would be nice if I can get to know him more...He did say he was going to remember my name...Maybe that'd be a nice start for the two of us..._

Wait...

I shook my head and lightly slapped my cheeks with my hands. _What am I thinking!? Is it possible I'm starting to have feelings for Atobe-kun?_ _Oh no...It seems I really am attracted to him. My friends won't like this at all..._

With a deep sigh, I walked up towards the window and stuck my head out. I was enjoying the nice breeze we were having and I looked down to see that this side of the school had a good view of the Tennis club. From where I'm standing, I was able to see Shishido-san and Gakuto-san playing in the tennis court. I smiled at the sight of them. _At least they get to tryout._

Just then, I looked to see who their opponent was and my jaw dropped. "A-Atobe-kun!?" _Why do I have a strange feeling that my friends just picked a tennis fight with Atobe-kun..._

I ran off from the window and sped my way towards the Tennis court. I slowed my pace due to the fact that other students were crowding around and running to spectate the match as well. Once I was close to the court, I had a clear view of Shishido-san, Gakuto-san and Atobe-kun having a handicap match. I approached a random student to question about the commotion. "Excuse me. Do you mind telling me what's going on here?"

The boy turned to face me. "Sure thing. You see. Atobe came out of nowhere and challenged the Hyotei Regulars on a one-on-one match. He single-handedly defeat them all with ease!"

My eyes widened in shock. _Atobe-kun? Did that? Amazing..._ "S-Seriously?"

"Yeah! He even beat Hyotei's Captain! Apparently, those two freshmans didn't seem too happy and they challenged him to a handicap match! I bet Atobe is going to beat them as well!" The guy said as he started cheering for Atobe-kun.

I moved away from the guy and walked towards my two friends. I circled around the court and stood by the bleachers closest to my friends.

"You're going to pay for all of this! You have no right to take over the school like that!" Shishido-san yelled out towards Atobe-kun.

"Yeah! You're just a Freshman like us!" Gakuto-san shouted.

Atobe-kun gave his charming smirk and looked at the two. "What if I were to say that I already became King of Hyotei?"

Shishido-san tightly gripped the tennis ball as he glared at Atobe-kun. "Then I'm going to take that position away from you!" He raised the ball high and served.

I stood and just watched this match go on. Atobe-kun was actually playing really well. I mean, exceptionally well to the point that he could probably play with the professionals! I was amazed to at Atobe-kun's skills. He's been returning all of Shishido-san's and Gakuto-san's shots with ease. It doesn't even look like Atobe-kun is trying let alone, not showing a single sweat.

"Shishido-san! Gakuto-san!" I yelled out to them. "What are you guys going!?"

The three of them paused as my two friends turned around to see me. "Kie-chan. We're just fed up with this guy." Gakuto said.

Atobe-kun rested his racket on shoulder and smiled towards me. "Ah? She is a friend of yours?" He asked.

Shishido-san clicked his tongue and glared at Atobe-kun. "So what if we're her friends? Why do you care?" He said coldly.

A smirk formed on Atobe-kun's face as he winked at me. I couldn't help but to blush. "That's because she bumped into me earlier. If it wasn't for me, she might've fallen on the ground and hurt herself. Right Kie Ichi?"

My face flushed even more. "Y-You remember my name..." I said, looking at Atobe-kun in amazement.

"Of course I did. I do not forget the names of people that I'd want to remember. You are someone I do not want to forget." He said, giving me another wink as my heart skipped beats on and off.

Gakuto-san could see the shades of red all over my face and glared back at Atobe-kun. "Hey! Don't you dare flirt with our friend! We won't let you have Kie-chan!" Gakuto-san yelled as he hit the ball towards Atobe-kun. It moved to the far corner of the court, opposite from where Atobe-kun was standing.

I wouldn't think Atobe-kun would get that shot, but amazingly, he dashed towards the corner, returned the shot with ease and aced them. _Atobe-kun really is amazing. I guess he is King after all._

* * *

"Set, Match! Winner, Keigo Atobe!" Shouted the referee.

Cheers were coming from different crowds around the tennis court. They all started chanting "Atobe!" "Atobe!" Atobe!" and some even called him King. Atobe-kun actually lived up to his word and became King of Hyotei by the end of the day. Amazaing...

I slowly walked towards my two friends who were on the ground, punching their rackets or quietly cursing among themselves. I kneel to their level and gave them a reassuring smile. "Guys, don't be sad. Please. Maybe..." I paused, hesitating at how they would react from my next words, "...maybe the three of you can somehow get along..."

"No way!" Shishido-san yelled. "I'm not going to do anything that involves that guy!"

I looked at Gakuto-san and he stayed silent. I knew he was silently agreeing with Shishido-san.

"Kie." Shishido-san said my name as I looked back at him. "You can be friends with that arrogant, cocky guy. But we won't."

My reassuring smile turned into a frown. It upsets me to see my friends act negatively. "You guys..." I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked to see Atobe-kun.

"Don't worry about them Kie." He held out his hand and helped me up. "They'll understand my purpose sooner or later."

"Pft. Understand what?" Gakuto-san asked as he stood up and stand next to me.

Shishido-san got up as well and glared at Atobe-kun once again. "I don't get you. Why do all of this?" He asked.

Atobe-kun smirked. "You'll see." He said as he snapped his finger. "Come, Kabaji." With that, a big, dark skinned boy jumped over the fence from Hyotei Elementary and stood behind Atobe-kun. "Usu." was all Kabaji said.

"I shall take my leave now." Atobe-kun said as he walked off, just earshot away from hearing my conversation with my friends.

"Kie-chan, how was your Cheerleader tryouts?" Gakuto-san asked.

I took my eyes off of Atobe-kun and looked at the red-head. "Not well." I replied sadly.

"What? Why?" Shishido-san asked, confused at why my tryout didn't go well.

"Well..." I started speaking but went silent, "Let's just say, their captain wasn't being nice to me and I left there being a so called loser to them. I didn't even have a chance to show them my athletic skill."

I looked at the ground, it still upset me at how I was treated back there. I could hear my two friends gasping from my response but then they went silent. I looked back up and noticed that they were staring at something. I turned my head to see that they were staring at Atobe-kun. He and Kabaji were just standing there, backs still facing towards us. _Did Atobe-kun overheard what I said?_

"Shishido. Gakuto." Atobe-kun spoke their names. My friends tensed up at the sound of their name and gave Atobe-kun a serious look. "May I please borrow Kie? I need to take her somewhere."

"E-Eh?" I was surprised to hear this request from Atobe-kun. _What's on his mind right now?_ I looked at Shishido-san and Gakuto-san and they didn't say anything. No protest. No glare. Just kept their serious look.

"We'll meet you at the school entrance Kie." Shishido-san said as he walked off towards the boys' changing room.

"W-What?" I said, looking at him in confusion. "Shishido-san?"

Gakuto-san patted my shoulder and followed after Shishido-san. _Does that mean they approve?_

Before I could say anything else, Atobe-kun grabbed my hand and started dragging me away with Kabaji following a few feet behind. I couldn't help but to blush at the fact that Atobe-kun was holding my hand. "A-Atobe-kun...where are we going?" I asked him shyly.

"We're going back to the Gymnasium." Atobe-kun said.

"W-What!?" I freed myself from Atobe-kun's grip and froze. "W-Why? I-I don't want to go back there..." I was frowning and looked at the ground. _I don't want to face that girl again. It was painful enough that I had to be humiliated in front of the entire squad._

"Kie." Atobe-kun stood in front of me and I looked at him. I realized that he was standing pretty close to me and my face flushed. "As King of Hyotei, I cannot allow something like this to happen to you. I'm going to have you on that team. Especially since you are going to be an important person to me."

My face flushed tremendously. _What does Atobe-kun mean by that?_ He grabbed my hand once again and dragged me back to the Gymnasium. When we entered through the double doors, I could hear all the girls squealing and cheering from the sight of Atobe-kun. I could even see the obnoxious captain have hearts in her eyes towards Atobe-kun but soon glared at me when she saw that we were holding hands.

With my face still showing a tint of red, I cleared my throat and let go of Atobe-kun's hand to his the embarrassment. We were soon surrounding by all the girls as they kept squealing Atobe-kun's name.

"Hello Atobe!" The obnoxious captain greeted him as she bumped me out of her way. "The Cheerleader squad and I are so excited to see you here! Have you come to watch us practice?" She asked, kissing up to him which made me want to gag.

Atobe-kun flashed his charming smirk and looked at the Captain. "I came here because I have a request to make."

He looked past the girl and stared at me. I was standing behind the Captain since she rudely pushed me away from Atobe-kun. Obviously, the girl noticed since she glared at me again but changed her expression when she looked at Atobe-kun. "What is your request my King?"

He lifted a finger in the air and then pointed at me. "I want you to make my lovely Queen, Miss Kie Ichi, as your new Cheerleader Captain of the squad."

Everyone was silent. My jaw dropped. _Me? Queen? Captain? What!?_ Atobe-kun said that he'll help me, but I didn't expect that from him!

I looked around the gymnasium and all the girls had their eyes wide and jaws hanging as well. It took the snobby caption to fix her composure and screamed, "Whaat!?" She turned towards me, glaring at me even more and looked back at Atobe-kun. "You're kidding right? You expect me, current Captain of the Cheerleader squad to make her, a simple loser, the new Captain?"

Atobe-kun's face changed to a more serious look as he stared at the girl. "Yes. Is that a problem?" He asked.

"Yes!" The girl shouted. The other girls from the squad looked at their captain and then nod their heads in unison.

A smirk came across Atobe-kun's face. "I see, if you're going to be like that..." He then raised his right arm in the air and pointed upwards, "Then I, Keigo Atobe, King of Hyotei, will hold our newest tryouts for the Cheerleader team. All are welcome to tryout. Current members are called to tryout to reclaim their positions."

Once again, the room went silent and all the girls had their jaws dropped. The snobby Cheerleader captain closed her mouth and glared at Atobe-kun. "Are you serious!? I am NOT re-auditioning just for my role as Captain!" She started throwing her arms in the air, throwing a fit. "This is ridiculous!"

Atobe-kun looked at the snobby crybaby and glared at her. "I'm not kidding. If you don't like it, then you might as well resign as Captain and give up your position."

The Captain shut her mouth and crossed her arms, She then mumbled something to herself quietly and stormed off.

"Now, Let's start the tryouts." Atobe-kun said as he snapped his fingers. "Kabaji and I will be the judge and the deciders." Kabaji stood behind Atobe-kun and replied with his, "Usu."

So, the tryouts for the Cheerleader team started and each girl, whether its a Cheerleader regular or a newbie, had their turn. The Cheerleader Captain was given her chance to tryout but, being the stubborn girl she was, she refused. I was seated next to Atobe-kun the entire time, observing how skillful the girls were. Most of them were pretty good at their cheers and I noticed that some were really flexible and capable of doing complicated moves. After a couple more girls tried out, it finally came to my turn.

Atobe-kun stood up from his seat and glanced at me. "Last but not least. The lovely Kie Ichi. Please, let Ore-sama be awed by your beauty and prowess. Just like how you were awed by Ore-sama's skills."

I could feel my face getting hot and a shade of red visible across my cheeks. Even my heart was beating fast. Although Atobe-kun and I just met today, all he's done is act kind towards me. He even called me his queen and said that I'm going to be an important person to him. My heart skipped beats again. _Is it possible I am starting to have feelings for Atobe-kun? Can feelings form this quick!?_

"My Queen, are you ready?" Atobe-kun looked at me, breaking me from my thoughts.

I looked at him and smiled towards him. "I'm ready Atobe-kun." _Time to show off my skills._

While walking towards the center of the Gymnasium, I already thought of a routine in my head that I believe would give me a spot on the team for sure. At first, I could feel my body getting tense from nerves but then, I took a deep breath and looked forward. There, I came into eye contact with Atobe-kun and raised my arms up. This time, I let my body muscles do the work. I started moving around gracefully and flipped around like a acrobat. I even ended up closing my eyes halfway through the routine so that my body can do all the work.

 _This is it! I'm really going through with my tryout! I hope I can impress the entire team and they'll let me on!_

I slowly opened my eyes and noticed Atobe-kun's facial expression. His eyes were wide in astonishment and he was dazed. _Is he impressed?_ Just when I was coming to the end of my tryout routine, I somehow overheard the Captain talking.

"I can't let her take my spot! I'm the Captain! Time to get rid of her.." She said to one of her squad mate as I watched her approach a basket from the corner of my eyes. I lift my leg up and started twirling in one spot just so I can get a better look of her actions through each spin. There, I see her picking up the basket, which were filled with tennis balls and she dropped it all over the ground.

The tennis balls started rolling around, eventually landing near me which could make me slip and fall if I were to step on them. _Nice try. You can't get rid of me that easily._ As a way to end my tryout routine, I started making cartwheels and picking up a few tennis balls that were in my way. With each ball I picked up, I tossed them back into the basket which seemed to amaze the audience.

I picked up the last tennis ball and shot it in airball style faced Atobe-kun. I stood still and then took a bow. The room was silent for a few seconds but was soon interrupted but a crowd of cheers and applause.

My smile grew wide at the sight and sound of loud cheers. I looked at Atobe-kun and he stood up, clapping while smiling towards me. "What a beautiful routine Kie. I was definitely awed by your beauty and prowess." He said as he walked towards me.

I couldn't help but to blush as I smiled back at Atobe-kun. "Thank you Atobe-kun." He stood next to me and grabbed my hand. I flushed even more at his touch. "I guess you should start planning your routine for the nationals." I cocked my head in confusion and gave Atobe-kun an odd look. "Starting tomorrow, My Queen, Kie Ichi will be Hyotei's new Cheerleader Captain!"

My eyes grew extremely wide while the ex-captain looked at Atobe-kun in disapproval. "W-What!? Her!? Taking over my position!? I do not approve of this!" She yelled as she took angry steps towards Atobe-kun.

Atobe-kun looked away from me and glared at the girl. "But I do. I'm King of Hyotei. Therefore, what I say goes and I say you're off the team. The lovely Kie is the new captain now."

"Y-You can't do that!" She yelled in protest. Atobe-kun just smirked towards her and spoke to her coldly. "I just did."

I could tell she was speechless. She tried to say something but nothing would come out of her mouth. She just kept making whiny noises and eventually shrieked in annoyance. "NOT FAIR! THIS IS STUPID! I DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE ANYWAYS! NO WAY I'M TEAMING UP WITH THAT LOSER! HAVE IT YOUR WAY! I'M OUT OF THIS SCHOOL!" She yelled with her arms flailing around in the air and she stormed off the Gymnasium in a fit of her tantrum. No one bothered to follow after her. All the other girls just stayed in their spot and turned towards Atobe-kun.

"Ladies of the Cheerleader team, Please welcome your new Captain, Miss Kie Ichi! I hope you all treat her nicely and be awed by her prowess!"Atobe-kun said as he squeezed my hand.

With that, all the girls swarmed around me to congratulate me. Some of the regulars approached me and told me how they never like their old captain. They mentioned that she was extremely rude and power hungry and threatened to kick them off the team if they wouldn't follow her. In the end, all the girls were relieved to see me as their new Captain. I couldn't help but to smile at them. _I'm so glad._

* * *

Once the little celebration was over, all the girls left the Gymnasium and headed home for the day. They all bid me goodbye as I waved at each of them. It was just me, Atobe-kun and Kabaji left.

"Shall I accompany you back to the school gates my Queen?" Atobe-kun offered as he held his arm out.

I blushed from him calling me Queen. "Y-You don't have to Atobe-kun. I can head back on my own." I said shyly.

"I insist." He persisted. "This is something you should get use to. You're going to stick by my side until we graduate."

My face flushed even more as I slowly looped my arm around his. We started walking towards the school gate in silence while Kabaji tailed us a few feet behind.

"T-Thank you for your kindness Atobe-kun." I said quietly, our arms still linked together. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes as the corner of his lips perked up. He then came to a halt and stopped walking. Since I was holding onto his arm, I stopped moving as well and looked at him in confusion. "A-Atobe-kun? Is something wrong?"

He let go of my arm and stood in front of me, face to face. He stayed silent as I continued to look at him in confusing. Just then, he cupped his hands on both cheeks and slightly turned my face to the left. From the corner of my eyes, I could see him leaning in slowly. I could feel my face getting heated real fast. He was moving in, closer and closer to my face. Soon, I felt his soft lips in contact with my cheek.

 _Atobe-kun is kissing my cheek!?_

My entire face turned tomato red. My eyes even widened from his actions. He is actually kissing my cheek.

"A-Atobe-kun..." I said his name quietly.

He moved his lips away from my cheek and let's go of my face. He then crossed his arms and gave me his charming grin. "Ore-sama wants you to know who he claimed as his Queen."

I held a hand to the cheek where he kissed. My face must be extremely red now. _Did we somehow become a couple or something? We just met today!? How did my love life become like this!?_

"Let's go, you wouldn't want your friends waiting long for you." Atobe-kun said as he grabbed my hand and walking me towards the school front.

I couldn't help but to sputter a couple words from my nervous self. "I-Is it okay though? I'm sure Shishido-san and Gakuto-san are still unhappy." My heart wouldn't stop beating and just being with Atobe-kun was making me feel even more nervous.

"I don't mind if I'm disliked by them. Although, I'm pretty sure they are motivated to challenge me again." Atobe-kun said with a smirk.

"Eh?" I looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

With his chin, Atobe-kun pointed up ahead and I followed his gaze. We already made it back to the school entrance and there, I see Shishido-san and Gakuto-san waiting. Taking another look at my friends, I thought they'd be upset but I actually see a look of determination on their faces.

"About time you came back Kie-chan." Gakuto-san said as he waved towards me.

Shishido-san looked at me but then shifted his gaze towards Atobe-kun. "I'm looking forward to see you in the Tennis team. Captain Atobe." He said with a respectful nod.

I turned my attention towards Atobe-kun. _He became Captain of Hyotei's men's tennis team as well? How fascinating._

Atobe-kun flashed a smile as he pointed at the two. "If you wish to be King and claim my position, then challenge me when you're ready." He said with pride.

Shishido-san raised a finger and pointed back at Atobe-kun. "You got my word. We're going to challenge you after the nationals." Gakuto-san nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll make sure Hyotei will be number one." Atobe-kun said as he stood next to Kabaji and walked off the school property.

I couldn't help but to smile towards Atobe-kun. It doesn't sound so bad with him being King of Hyotei now. I'm also glad that my friends have accepted and showed respect to him as well. As I continued to watch Atobe-kun walk off, he suddenly stopped and spun around.

From afar, he came into eye contact with me with his charming smirk. "Kie, I hope for you to be my Queen everyday until the day we graduate. I have been awed by your beauty and will continue to be awed by your beauty. I will see you tomorrow. _Buchou [Captain]._ " There, he turned the corner and officially walked off with Kabaji.

I stood there, dumbfounded and flushed from Atobe-kun's words. He has officially won my heart ever since our meeting in the morning at the hallway. I placed a hand over my chest and felt my heart beating rapidly. _Atobe-kun..._

I was so fixated on Atobe-kun that Gakuto-san stood next to me and lightly nudge my elbow. "Looks like someone got a boyfriend~" He said teasingly.

"S-Shut up Gakuto-san!" I shouted at him in embarrassment as my face flushed even more.

"Yosh! Gakuto! We're going to beat him one day!" Shishido-san said with determination as he balled a fist in the air.

Gakuto-san snickered to himself as he looked at me. "You know, maybe we'll beat him with ease now that Kie-chan here will be our weapon of mass destruction."

Shishido-san laughed along and took a couple steps ahead. "You're right. Now that Kie is with Atobe, maybe using her as a form of distraction will help."

I glared at my two friends and held my fist in the air. "W-What are you guys saying!?"

"Don't worry about it Kie-chan. You can just continue to be you and have your dear Atobe-kun stare at your beauty." Gakuto-san said as he and Shishido-san started laughing their butts off.

My face reddened in embarrassment as I glared at the two. "I'm totally going to kill you two!" I growled towards them.

With that, my two friends took off and started running away from me as I chased after them.

 _Honestly, I'm really glad that our first day in Hyotei Academy went extremely well. My friends and I managed to be in the club we desired for. Meeting Atobe-kun really became a life changer for me. Who knew I'd actually start falling for the King._


	2. Chapter 2

**_~The Ending, Senior Year~_**

Ever since the very first day of Freshman year, I've been in love with Atobe-kun. Almost every school day, he'd pick me up with his luxurious limo to send me to school and back home. The funny thing is, we aren't even dating.

 _Yet...Or, at least I don't think we are._

Students have been telling me that Atobe-kun and I act like a couple but not one of us confessed our feelings for each other. He still calls me his 'Queen' but nothing really happened. We've been going on simple dates since Freshman year. The only thing we haven't done beside confessing our feelings would be our first kiss. _We haven't even had our first kiss!_

I really do appreciate that fact that Atobe-kun has done so much for me over the past two years. He's been coming to our practices and even attended our tournaments and championships. We've won a few competitions thanks to his support.

Unfortunately, he's been distant towards me. It's been like this since last year, when Hyotei lost to Seigaku's tennis team. Since then, Atobe-kun was getting obsessed in getting revenge and defeating Seigaku's captain, Tezuka.

Even though Atobe-kun isn't my boyfriend, it still saddens me that he's not talking to me as much. He's been showing up for my Cheerleadering practices less and I haven't heard one of his compliments in a while. All he's been doing was sitting at his office in the Student Council room and ponder on his next tennis match.

 _Since it's Senior Year, I do hope that I can finally admit my feelings to Atobe-kun. Maybe we can officially be a couple instead of whatever it is we're in right now. I feel like I should tell him how I truly feel before we graduate. Who knows what we'll do in the future._

"Hey, Captain Kie? Are you alright?" A voice spoke out to me.

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts and stared at the person speaking to me. It was one of my spotters in the team. She must've noticed that I spaced out. "Yeah. I'm alright."

I gave her small smile as she narrowed her eyes and eyed me questionably. "Okay. Just letting you know that it's almost 5PM." She pointed at the clock in the Gymnasium to show proof that she wasn't kidding.

 _5PM already!? Did I really spent majority of practice daydreaming again!?_

With a deep sigh, I walked to the center of the Gymnasium and cleared my throat for the team's attention.

"Hey ladies." I started with a smile. "You all worked hard today. We're definitely going ace the Nationals and take home the trophy! Practice is over for today. Have a nice weekend and don't forget to hydrate! You're all dismissed!"

The team shake their pom-poms and said their 'goodbyes'. I observed the Gymnasium, hoping that I'd see Atobe-kun sitting in the bleachers. Too bad he's nowhere to be seen. "Well, this sucks..." I muttered under my breath.

Just then, I heard a two familiar voices behind me. "Yo! Kie!" "Kie-chan!"

I turned around to see Shishido-san and Gakuto-san walking towards me. Seeing my two friends, I couldn't help but to smile at them. _At least my two best friends still sticks around._ "Hey guys."

Gakuto-san studied my face and immediately knew that I frowning underneath that smile. "You're sad that Atobe didn't show up for practice again huh?"

I felt my face flush. "N-No! Why would I be sad about that..." I said, even though they know I was lying.

"If you say so Kie. Now, come with us to the Tennis Club. We're going to start our practice matches." Shishido-san said.

"Is that why you guys came over here?" I asked, flashing them a smile.

Gakuto-san scratched his face and gave out a hearty laugh. "Of course silly. We always like your company during practice. Plus, we can still use you as distraction for Atobe."

I couldn't help but to laugh. "Still on that huh?"

"You know we're kidding. But seriously, you want to come see us for practice?" Shishido-san asked.

"Of course!" I shouted in joy.

I picked up my bag and followed my two friends towards the Tennis Courts. In my opinion, the boys tennis team are really phenomenal. Their current members are really awesome as well. I really believe that they will defeat Seigaku next time and win the tournament.

With the approval from Coach Sakaki, I was allowed to sit in for practice whenever I can and observe. I was even allowed to play tennis a bit whenever practice is not stressful. I'm not a pro like everyone else but I'm pretty decent at it, _I guess._ Atobe-kun was the one who trained me the basic level skills of tennis.

* * *

The three of us entered through the court gates and there, I see Atobe-kun practicing his return shots with a Tennis Ball Machine.

"Hey Atobe! Look who we dragged!" Shishido-san shouted across the field, trying to catch Atobe-kun's attention.

It didn't work. Atobe-kun either ignored Shishido-san or didn't pay attention to his words. He just kept focusing on the machine and returned every shot given to him.

I frowned from this. _Great...ignored once again..._

"Don't worry about him Kie." Oshitari said as he walked up to me an stood next to me, also looking at Atobe-kun.

I quickly looked away and stared at my blue haired friend. "Who says I was worried about him Oshitari?" I said, putting on a brave face. I knew pretending not to be hurt around Oshitari is pointless since he has substantial observation skills, but I am stubborn when it comes to my feelings. I don't really want anyone to be burdened based on my mood.

Oshitari studied my face and then let out a sigh. "Well, my imagination then." He said as he shrugged his shoulders and held up his racket in the air. "Ootori, you ready?"

"Yeah. I'm ready." Ootori answered as he approached the two of us.

"You guys have a practice match?" I asked.

Ootori nodded his head. "Yeah. I want to test out my skills and see if I can beat him."

I let out a slight chuckle. "I see. That's going to be an interesting match." I paused and placed a finger to my chin. "As a matter of fact, all of your practice matches are interesting."

"Well, you can spectate if you'd like. You're more than welcome." Oshitari said as he and Ootori made their way towards an empty court.

"Hey! Ichi-Chan!" Jirou yelled out as he started running towards me. "Want to play a match with me!?" He had his usual goofy look on his face while waving at me. With his hand held high, I tip toed a bit to smack it for a 'high-five'.

"I see you're not sleeping Jirou." I said, teasing the goof. "I don't mind playing with you, but I'm not going to be much of a match. I'm really bad at tennis. Maybe it's best if you don't play against me."

Gakuto-san crossed his arms and pouted. "Awh. Come on Kie-chan. Atobe has been training you and we know that you're decent at tennis. You're not a terrible player."

I shrugged my shoulders and unknowingly stared at Atobe-kun again. "I'm just not in the mood to play."

Shishido-san ran his fingers through his short hair, trying to think of something. "Hey, how about we have a doubles match for practice?" From my peripherals, I could see that he was staring at me. "It'll be me and you against Jirou and Gakuto."

"Sounds fun to me." Gakuto-san said.

Jirou raised his arms up and wrapped his hands behind his head. "I'm up for it. How about you Ichi-chan?"

I was still staring at Atobe-kun as he continued hitting the tennis balls that came from the machine. Each shot he returned were executed gracefully. _He's a really talented person..._

"Kie-chan?" Gakuto-san said my name.

I shifted my gaze towards my friends as they all looked at me. _Doubles match huh? Maybe playing this match will get Atobe-kun to talk to me again..._

"Sure. I guess we can do that. I don't have a reason to protest." I said, giving them a smile.

"Awesome! Let's see if we can beat Ichi-chan!" Jirou shouted in excitement as he ran to pick up his tennis racket.

I laughed from Jirou's comment. Everyone else stepped away to pick up a tennis racket while I stood in my spot. I could hear footsteps coming closer behind me so I calmly turned around. There, I see Atobe-kun approaching me. He must've overheard our conversation and made his way towards me.

"So, is my lovely Queen, Kie Ichi playing a doubles match?" Atobe-kun asked.

I couldn't help but to blush. I always flush when he calls me 'Queen' or 'Lovely'. He was standing right in front of me, I could feel my heart pounding from nervousness.

"Y-Yes..." I stuttered nervously. "Are you going to watch?"

He gave out his infamous charming smirk, "Of course. Ore-sama wants to be awed by your prowess." He said as he placed his fingers on my chin and held it up.

I could feel my face flush even more from this. My palms were starting to sweat from nervousness. I even feel my heart pounding even more from excitement as well. I'm really happy that Atobe-kun is being himself when he's not obsessing over Seigaku and Tezuka.

"Oi. Kie. I got you a tennis racket." Shishido-san said as he tossed a racket towards me.

I caught it and held onto it. "Thanks Shishido-san."

"Come on Kie-chan!" Gakuto-san called out to me. He and Jirou were already in the empty Tennis court.

"Let's start our match Ichi-chan!" Jirou yelled.

"Ah! I'm coming!" I shouted out as I bowed towards Atobe-kun and followed Shishido-san into the court.

* * *

As the four of us took our spots in the court, Atobe-kun followed along and stood by the sidelines closest to me. "I'll be standing here Kie. Just in case." He said with a serious look. I could see him gripping onto his tennis racket. I smiled lightly from the fact that Atobe-kun was being really caring towards me.

Before our match started, we noticed Kabaji and Hiyoshi standing by the bleachers. Oshitari and Ootori even stopped their practice match to spectate ours.

"Alright! I'll serve first!" Jirou shouted as he threw the ball in the air and served.

The ball was coming towards me at a decent speed in which I was able to return it without any trouble. Shishido-san stood near the net while I stood near the baseline. I knew the guys were holding back since I'm playing and I didn't mind. Even though I'm not a tennis prodigy, I do find it fun.

"Isn't this fun Kie-chan!?' Gakuto-san asked while returning the shots with his acrobatic skills.

I hit the ball back and nodded my head with a smile. "Yeah! It is actually fun!"

"Don't worry Kie. This is just the warm up!" Shishido-san said as he spiked the ball.

After a couple more plays, the score was 40-30 which Shishido-san and I in the lead. Since we were only playing one round, we only need one more point to be declared the winners. The whole time, I stole glances at Atobe-kun whenever I had the chance and I always catch him staring at me. It makes me blush every time we made eye contact but I tried not to make it obvious.

Gakuto-san lobbed the ball towards me as I positioned myself to return it. "Alright guys, I'm going to make the winning shot!" I yelled as I hit the ball with all I got.

"Not if I can help it!" Jirou shouted back as he ran towards the ball.

Just when I thought he was going to miss the shot, he leap forward and hit the ball back with more force. "Oh no! I hit it too hard!"

The ball was coming back at a fast speed and Shishido-san, who was on the far right side of the court, was running towards the left to hit the ball. "Don't worry Kie! I got it!" Just as Shishido-san made it towards the left side, he reached out his racket to hit the ball back but missed by a mere centimeter. "Shit I missed!" He yelled, "Kie! Watch out!"

His warning didn't register in my head. I just stood there and watched as the ball was slowly making it's way towards me at it's fast speed. During my training with Atobe-kun, I was never prepared to return any fast shots nevertheless ones that were returned with a lot of force.

"I-I..." I started stuttering to myself quietly, "I can't get this!" was all that yelled out of my mouth.

As I continued to eye the ball, it felt as if it was moving in slow motion. My legs felt numb. They wouldn't move. So, with my stupid reflexes, I closed my eyes and held my racket right in front of my face, waiting for the impact. It was the only thing I could think of to protect my face from getting hit by the ball. I kept squeezing my eyes shut, still waiting for the ball to hit my racket. _I know that ball was moving really fast, yet why haven't I felt the impact yet?_

"Kie." A familiar, lovely deep voice whispered my name close to me.

I opened my eyes slowly to see Atobe-kun's face close to the racket that was still in front of me. He was staring deep into my eyes once they were fully opened. "H-Huh?" I looked at him in confusion.

"Are you alright?" He spoke to me softly. Realizing that his face was still pretty close, I quickly took a step back and moved my racket away. He was still looking at me with a bit of concern on his face. My face flushed from this and I lowered my gaze towards his hands. His racket was with him as well as the ball that's now on the ground.

 _Atobe-kun must've ran up here from the sideline. He wasn't kidding when he mentioned that he would stand at that spot just in case..._

"Thank you Atobe-kun..." I said it him quietly, face still flushed.

His facial expression didn't change. He still had a look of concern. Atobe-kun then stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Good thing I was standing there. Ore-sama saved you." He spoke in a soft tone.

I could feel a blush forming on my cheeks again as I forced a light smile on my face to hide it. "Yeah. Good thing. Thank you again Atobe-kun."

Atobe-kun's face softened and he moved his hand to my cheek and pinched at it lightly. He then walked away and headed back inside the school building with Kabaji following along. My face went from pale to red in a heart beat.

 _What was that for!?_ _Why did he pinch my cheek? Atobe-kun has never done something like that before. What does that mean?_

"Ichi-chan!" I heard Jirou yelled out my name as he and all my other friends ran up to me. "I'm so sorry Ichi-chan! I didn't mean to hit the ball that hard!" He was bowing in front of me nervously as his form of an apology.

A single drop of sweat rolled down my cheek as I held my hand up, motioning Jirou to stop. "No need to apologize Jirou." I said in which he stopped his bow. "This just means I need to train harder. That's all."

Shishido-san stood next to me and placed his hands behind the back of his neck. "I'm sorry as well Kie. It was my fault for missing that shot. I miscalculated the distance of the racket and ball."

"No really. Don't apologize. There's no need to worry about me!" I said, waving my hands in front of them. Now I sorta feel embarrassed that something like this happened.

Gakuto-san let out a sigh of relief and then winked at me. "Good thing you're safe. Atobe ran towards you in a matter of seconds to stop that ball. If it wasn't for him, you would've probably had a mark on your face Kie-chan."

"He's right Kie." Oshitari spoke up. "Atobe did look scared for a second and didn't think twice on saving you. Remember, you're his top priority."

My eyes widened and my face flushed once again. "W-What!?"

Ootori chuckled lightly. "Indeed you are Kie. Honestly, when will the two of you become official?" He patted my head and let out a slight pout.

"He's right Kie-chan. As much as Shishido and I didn't like Atobe in the beginning, we sort wished for the two of you to get together already."Gakuto-san said in an impatient tone.

I looked over to Shishido-san and he nodded his head in agreement. _If that's the case, then why has it taken so long for the two of us to become official? I've been in love with Atobe-kun since the first day of school and yet, nothing has happened. I do wonder how he really feels about me._ _Even so, now I'm starting to feel bad that I made him worry. I don't know how Atobe-kun really feels about me, but I guess I should go and apologize to him._

Feeling sad, I shook the thoughts from my head and gave Hiyoshi my racket and smiled towards my friends. "Thanks everyone. I had fun with our little tennis match." I started walking away to grab my belongings and turned back to them when I reached the gate, "If you can all excuse me, I'm going to talk to Atobe-kun." I forced a smile on my face towards them. When I turned back around, my smile went back to a frown and I started running inside the school building.

Trying my best not to lose stamina quickly, I ran at a good pace down the hallways. _Knowing Atobe-kun, he's probably in the School Council room pondering or cooling off from whatever his behavior was earlier._ _Maybe now's the time to discuss about the two of us._

* * *

Standing outside the room with the sign 'Student Council' above, I lightly knocked on the polished door. " _Come in._ " Was all I heard from the opposite side. Inhaling deeply, I exhaled a sigh and slowly opened the door. There, I see Atobe-kun, sitting on his royal chair facing towards the window. He didn't seemed fazed with my presence in the room since he didn't turn his chair around.

I looked to my right and I see Kabaji standing by the bookshelf. "Is there anything I can help you with Kie?" Atobe-kun spoke, still not turning away from the window.

I cleared my throat for a bit and looked at Kabaji. "I-I'm sorry for the intrusion. But, Kabaji, may I please be alone with Atobe-kun for a bit?" My silent friend remained unresponsive, probably unsure of what to do. Then, Atobe-kun waved his hand up, signaling Kabaji the okay. With a slight nod from his head, Kabaji finally responded with his 'yes' and stepped out of the council room.

Now, it was just me and the King himself.

I stepped closer towards Atobe-kun's desk and was facing towards the back of his chair. After a couple of awkward seconds, he finally turned his chair, facing me. He placed his elbows on his desk, connect his hands together and rest his chin over his fingers. His brows were burrowed and his facial expression didn't seem at ease.

My heart started beating rapidly from staring at him. I was starting to feel nervous being alone in this room with him now. _I wonder what he's thinking right now..._

Clearing my throat again, I finally got his attention as he made eye contact with me. "Uh..." I could feel my cheeks getting hot as I placed my hands behind my back and pinched my palm lightly to calm myself. "I-I'm sorry Atobe-kun."

He was blinking at me in confusion. "For what my Queen?"

"W-Well...I-I..." Words were stuttering out of my mouth. "I'm sorry for making you worry!" I shouted and bowed down in front of him.

I don't know how he's reacting, but I did hear a slight gasp escape from his lips. Still bowing before him, I hear him getting up from his chair and footsteps getting closer to me. Then, I felt strong hands on my shoulders lifting me up to a standing position. Atobe-kun's face was close to mine and I couldn't help but to blush. "A-Atobe-kun?"

"You don't need to apologize to me Kie." He spoke softly. "I should be the one to apologize for making you worried about me for the past year."

Now it was my turn to look at him in confusion. "W-What do you mean?"

He let out his charming smirk. "A certain Regular reports to me whenever you seem sad or worried."

 _Damn you Oshitari._ I cursed in my head on the blue headed Regular. _I know for sure he's the culprit for this_.

Atobe-kun cupped a hand on my cheek and then slide his fingers under my chin. With a bit of pressure, he lifted my chin so that our faces were closer to each other. This made my face flush even more and I can't do anything to hide it.

"Ore-sama hasn't been treating his Queen well lately huh?" Atobe-kun sighed with a slight frown.

My eyes widened from his sentence. I was taken back by this a bit. "No! I-It's not like that..." I felt extremely shy and tried to look away but Atobe-kun made sure that we don't break eye contact.

"What's wrong Kie?" He asked in a serious tone. He knows that I'm really bothered with something.

 _I guess now's the time to tell him._ "I guess...I've been sad to see that you were getting obsessed in defeating Seigaku ever since Hyotei lost to them. You haven't really talked to me or showed up for my practices..." I could feel water starting to form in my eyes. I don't know why, but I guess I'm a bit overwhelmed now that I'm telling him how I've been truly feeling lately. "I know you have thoughts of beating Tezuka as well, but..." My voice started to crack. "But...I can't help but to think that the connection between the two of us is gone. That you lost interest in me!"

I closed my eyes and felt the tears stream down my face. Once I slowly re-opened them, I could see that Atobe-kun's eyes were wide in shock and I continued to speak. "I-I know it's selfish of me to think this way but I can't help it. Everyone keeps telling me that we act like a couple. Yet, you never told me how you feel Atobe-kun. I don't even know what our relationship even is!"

I moved Atobe-kun's hand away from my chin and held onto it. My heart was beating rapidly to the point where it's ready to jump out of my chest! "Ever since you helped me on our first day at Hyotei, I-"

I paused and took a big gulp. My next sentence was something I never thought I would say to Atobe-kun. To be precise, I didn't expect now to be the time for a confession.

"I've been in love with you Atobe-kun." My palms were starting to feel sweaty from sheer nervousness. "I love you and I really wish I can know how you truly feel about me. You've been very kind and generous to me. There were even times when we went out on simple dates but I just wished I could know how you feel about me. Since you aren't going to say anything, then I will. So there, I'm in love with you Atobe-kun."

My hand was still gripping onto his. I used my free hand to wipe the tears away as I chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry Atobe-kun. You must think I'm really pathetic right now. I know you don't like women who are weak."

I finally shut my mouth and looked at him. His face gave a serious look and he cupped his hand on my cheek once again. "Kie..." He whispered my name and leaned in closer. His face was mere centimeters away. Our lips were barely touching, ready to come in contact.

"I never lost interest in you."

With that, he pressed his lips onto mine. My eyes widened at the touch of his soft lips but I slowly closed them and allowed him to dominate my virgin lips. I leaned in to deepen the kiss, signaling to Atobe-kun that I've accepted it. I could feel his lips curl to a smirk within the kiss.

Atobe-kun moved his other hand around my waist and pulled me in closer. A slight gasp escaped from my lips which gave him the opportunity to slide his tongue in. This took me by surprise which caused my eyes to open and widened. Feeling playful, I wrestled with his tongue as we continued to kiss.

We finally parted to catch our breaths. My face flushed once again as I looked at the charming king. "A-Atobe-kun..."

Atobe-kun stood there with his trademark smirk. He then grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together. "Did you know that I was immediately awed by your beauty from the first assembly?"

I cocked my head and blinked towards Atobe-kun in confusion. "Eh? You mean from Freshman Year?"

He nodded his head. "During my speech, my eyes were drawn to you. I couldn't help but to fall in love with you right then and there."

My eyes widened once again. _He fell in love with me since the start of the assembly?_

"Like I said, I was awed by your beauty. You were beautiful back then, and you're still beautiful now. My Queen."

I couldn't help but to blush even more and look aimlessly around the room. My heart was beating rapidly and I could feel myself getting extra nervous from his comment. "A-Atobe-kun...I-I'm touched by this..."

Atobe-kun traced circled with his thumb along the palm of my hands. "Still think I lost interest in you?" His smirk grew wider at the sight of me squirming around in nervousness and embarrassment.

 _He's mocking me now...that sneaky King._

"N-Not funny Atobe-kun." I avoided eye contact with him since I'm extremely embarrassed. His grip around my fingers tightened but soon released. "I'm just teasing you Kie."

"Ah!"

Atobe-kun's hands quickly wrapped around my waist again and he pulled me into another kiss. His soft lips crashed against mine and we started kissing passionately.

 _In the end, I'm awed by all of this. Atobe-kun._


End file.
